


The Royal Treatment

by Demial



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Same Reader as Taking the King for a Ride. Another commission for aurumstultorum on tumblr.Prompt was: Reader making Cas!Gil watch while she enjoys herself bouncing on Ozymandias
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Reader, Ozymandias | Rider/Reader
Series: Commissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477850
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	The Royal Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to Peachikun for editing!!

You borrowed the Chains of Heaven from Archer Gilgamesh to tie Caster to a chair. The two Gil's weren't going to get along anyway. Caster was irritated by Archer's immature attitude and Archer thought Caster was boring and uptight.

Gilgamesh was not intimidated by the idea of another man getting inside you and your dominating attention. His opinion was your relationship was special because _he_ allowed it to be so and because you were good enough to be his master. And that was because _he_ saw it in you. No way could another man, even a pharaoh, understand that.

So he thought.

Gilgamesh knew better than to ramble on about his authority and blah, blah, blah. But Ozymandias had to get it off his chest, _he had to_ , that this little threesome-type-arrangement was happening because _he_ permitted it. You nodded and pretended to care. In reality, you were sliding your gaze up and down his lithe figure. How did he keep himself slim and strong while only sitting on his throne all day? It was impressive.

You tied Gilgamesh to the chair. He was annoyed that you turned your attention to Ozymandias after but he couldn't do anything about it. You cut Ozymandias off mid-speech by grabbing his white cloak and yanking.

Since it was your first time like this with him, you wanted to feel him out. Your fingers crawled up and down his chest and stomach. Groping and pinching his soft, sun-kissed skin over his firm abs. He said something about his warmth and glow coming from the sun itself and you murmured a reply because it seemed appropriate.

"Yes, you're radiant."

He was pleased with that remark but before he could keep talking in that booming voice of his, you yanked again on his cloak to get a taste of his lips. He immediately began to hum and kiss you back.

He broke the kiss to say, "Yes, give me everything you have."

He closed back in for more kissing but you stepped back with a smile. Nope; he wasn't in charge, here.

"Take your clothes off. Lie down," you said, pointing at the bed.

He caused them to dematerialize in a sweeping flourish of his arm and sat.

Gilgamesh snickered to himself. You shushed him and took your own clothes off unceremoniously.

You continued to feel Ozymandias out but this time with your mouth. You climbed on top of him and took his partially hard cock in your hand. He licked the corner of his mouth in anticipation. With one lick to clean off the single bead of precum, you sank down on his cock. You were enjoying yourself more than usual because it had been a while since you had a new cock to suck. Moving his leg unintentionally pressed it against your clit, which gave you the perfect idea.

Ozymandias gazed upon you as you enjoyed yourself tugging on his cock with your lips and rutting against his leg. In his mind, he was being worshipped as the pharaoh he was and in yours, you were using his body to get off. Gilgamesh rolled his eyes but inwardly, he was itching to grab his cock and start stroking it.

You had your fill of that and let his cock fall out of your mouth. It bounced a little but stayed aloft from his stomach.

"Sit still," you told him, as you crawled up his body.

He was so lovely and delicious, like a golden brown baked treat made flesh, you probably could have cum just from rubbing your clit on any of his parts. Instead, you held his cock steady and worked your way down slowly. Circling your hips and bouncing a little on the head, being in no real hurry.

"This is boring," said the king trapped in his chair.

"Ah, but Gilgamesh," said Ozymandias. "You must learn that your queen's pleasure is your own."

"Tch."

"Ignore him," you said. "He's just being a brat."

Gilgamesh glowered silently, a slight blush gracing his cheeks. His cock was a painful tent in his pants. He watched you swivel your hips around on the other man's cock. Then use his firm stomach to brace yourself and rub your clit on his pelvis.

You leaned to the side, letting Ozymandias' cock slide slowly and pop out with a wet sound. Facing Gil's direction so he got a full view of the cock, that was absolutely not his, coated in your slick. You shimmied back down it, rolling your hips when you were fully seated.

"You should not waste what precious time you have with the pharaoh," said Ozymandias.

You booped his nose in retaliation, which was all you did. As the newbie, he didn't understand the dynamics in your bedroom. You cut him some slack.

"Ah, but we're here to have fun," you reminded him.

He considered your words for a moment, then said, "True. In that case," he continued, pulling you downward to his chest. "Let me make it even more fun!"

He broke into a punishing pace, thrusting up into you. Your first moan was a surprise, then you decided you liked this new turn of events, lying on Ozymandias's chest and just taking it.

"Pharaoh!" called Gilgamesh. "That is no way to treat my mistress! Cease this at once!"

His constraints only allowed him to stomp, and so he did; a little tantrum.

Ozymandias did stop but you stuck your tongue out at Gil, who wrinkled his nose. You turned back to Ozymandias.

"That was great," you gushed. "I'll let you know when you can do that again."

"Of course!"

He looked especially proud of himself.

Gilgamesh watched the previous events repeat themselves, you riding the other man and then him fucking you silly from below again. Gilgamesh was annoyed that you didn't make Ozymandias submit to you as much as he had to. This was an almost equal exchange of power, with it tipping slightly in your favour.

Gilgamesh felt like the odd one out; the fool and the least important one. It wasn't something he was used to. A whine threatened to escape his throat but he quashed it by swallowing. Instead, he blushed deeper and his cock throbbed. His negative feelings bubbling up hand-in-hand with intense arousal. He shook his head in an effort to rid himself of the sudden desire to be dominated by both of you.

Next thing he knew, your hand was on his shoulder and you were saying his name. He couldn't see Ozymandias anywhere in the room. You crouched down and he spied drying cum on your inner thighs.

"It's weird that you just spaced out like that," you said.

You removed the chains, which loudly clinked to the floor. He tried to stand and wobbled on his feet. You could have helped steady him but you palm his erection instead, which was still quite stiff.

"You want to take care of that?"

That was the question he didn't know he deeply wanted to hear. He put his hands to your arms, fingers digging in gently.

"Mistress? May I?"

He towered over you with fires lit in his eyes but he waited for permission.

You nodded and he immediately lifted you up and took you to the bed. He dropped you on your back. Once again, he stood over you and he asked permission. You gave it to him with a smile on your face as you were about to be fucked silly by the second gorgeous man in one night.


End file.
